


What's That Again French Translations

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: this is the translations for what was that again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since there's a lot of French in What's That Again, I decided to make a translation guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's That Again French Translations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's That Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803572) by [Applefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall). 



> please remember that I do NOT speak french and that all of this is from google translate! If you speak french, feel free to correct me in the comments!

**Bonne nuit, monsieur. -** good night, sir.

 **Vous êtes ici, monsieur** \- you're here, sir.

 **vous êtes... je vous ai aidé la nuit dernière.** \- you are... I helped you last night.

 **avoir un bon petit déjeuner** \- have a good breakfast.

 **Ceci est... incroyable -** this is... amazing.

 **vous êtes magnifique** \- you are beautiful.

 **plaire -** please

 **e ne suis pas très mince -** i'm not very thin.

 **Tu es belle -** you are beautiful 

 **Copine -** baby

 **aimer -** love

 **bientôt** \- soon

 **moi stupide -** i'm stupid

 **je te aime** \- i love you

 **mon coeur -** my heart

 **trop -** too

 **La petite mort. -** the little death

 **me sucer -** suck me

 **baise-moi -** fuck me

 **dieu -** god

 **autre -** another

 **trois journées -** three days

 **Est-ce que tu m'aime -** do you love me?

 **famille -** family

 **pays -** home

 **Il peut arriver -** it can happen

 **Toujours -** always

 **Veux-tu m'épouser? -** will you marry me?

 


End file.
